Harry Potter, 100 Theme Challenge
by mamorel
Summary: This is a 100themechallenge. Each chapter is 1 theme. There are several pairings throughout the story. I will put the warnings and pairings at the top of each chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. i do not own harry potter or any of the characters.
1. Blink

1Blink **HP/DM Pairing, a little AU as they are returning to Hogwarts to finish their last year**

"Don't blink or you might miss it." Harry stood on the sidelines of the quidditch field. The young seeker was staring at the the snitch in his hand. The sun glinted off it's golden wings as it tried to free itself of Harry's grasp. "You ready?" Harry watched the young girl nod her head and he let go of the snitch. It disappeared into the glare of the sun and the seeker took off after it. He watched her dart and dip at the now invisible snitch. Several times he thought she was going to barrel into the ground. She was daring; much like he had been when he'd played. The time before the war seemed so far away now. So many people had been lost, and so many things had changed.

Draco stood at the edge of the field for a moment watching the new Gryffindor seeker before he strode out to Harry. "It's a shame they won't let us play this year." Draco watched Harry nod in agreement, his eyes still on the young girl. His skin was tanned from all the time he had spent in the sun, a sharp contrast to his own pale, milky skin.

"Come here to sneak a look at our team, Malfoy?" Harry appraised the blond standing next to him. His hair was longer than it had been before the war. Draco pushed a few strands out of his eyes as he watched Harry stare at him. Draco's sly grin entranced Harry.

"Maybe." Draco laughed as the seeker almost hit one of the goal posts. "By the looks of it Slytherin will once again be number one." Draco refused to admit the real reason he had come to the quidditch field, but he was sure Harry knew anyway.

Harry could see the slight flush of color that came and went from Draco's cheeks in a matter of seconds. Harry grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him close. He could feel Draco's arms snake around his waist in response. "You don't fool me, Draco."

Draco feigned hurt. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Potter." He closed his eyes as he leaned in to steal a kiss, but Harry ducked back just in time." He opened his eyes, slightly startled and saw the huge grin on Harry's face.

Harry laughed at the befuddled look on Draco's face. "What's the first rule of a seeker, Malfoy?" A loud bang distracted Harry and he turned to look as the seeker crashed into a pole close to the ground a short ways off from them.

The seeker wasn't hurt. She had already started to get to her feet. Draco waited for his moment and as Harry turned back to him Draco planted his lips on Harry's. His tongue demanded entrance and Harry met him eagerly. They were breathless when Draco finally pulled away. "Don't blink or you might miss it."


	2. Wedding

Wedding **GW/SF This one's a little AU as you will see. It's not as much fun with just one Weasley Twin**

Hermione watched as Molly bustled about, her wand waving madly back and forth as she set up the decorations around her home. Hermione had tried to step in and help her, but Molly had been insistent that everything be perfect for the wedding. Ron had chosen to hide out upstairs rather than risk getting under Molly's feet. Molly's only daughter was getting married and everything had to be just right. So many family members were coming in from all across the world. Charlie had arrived home yesterday, his arm still in a sling from some run in with a Hungarian Horntail. "Molly, isn't there something I can do to help you?"

Molly watched for a moment as a wreath of baby's breath hung itself above the entryway door. "Yes, dear, can you find the boys? I want them to try on their dress robes that way I have time to fix them before tomorrow."

Hermione went upstairs to gather Ron, Fred and George. She didn't bother to remind Molly that she'd already done that yesterday. She was learning the hard way what Ron had always known. When Molly was in a tizzy stay out of her way. Hermione leaned in Fred and George's room. "Molly wants you downstairs and in your dress robes." She watched them as they huddled together for a few minutes longer. "What are you two planning? You ruin this wedding and Molly will kill you. Arthur will help this time."

"Relax, Hermione. We're not going to run little Ginny's marriage." Fred flicked at the place where George's ear used to be.

George ducked out of the way. "In fact, we're going to make sure that it goes off with a bang

Hermione thought of a million reasons to lecture the two, but she couldn't find a way to voice one. She shook her head in dismay and left to get Ron, Harry, and Draco. When she found them Ron and Draco were in the middle of a game of wizard's chess. Harry was reading the latest issue of The Quibbler. "Molly wants you all in your dress robes and downstairs for a final fitting."

"Didn't we do a final fitting yesterday?" Ron waved his wand to move his knight into an attack position.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Molly that?" Harry put The Quibbler down and started undressing. Draco and Ron followed suite, abandoning their game for the moment.

Hermione felt her cheeks blush and she turned around. "I'm going to find Ginny and Seamus. Could one of you get Charlie, Bill, and Percy? I'm going out to the garden to find Seamus and Ginny." She could hear them snickering behind her, but she paid them no mind. She ducked past the flowers that were whizzing around the room and went out the back door. Seamus and Ginny were in the garden where Hermione knew they would be. Ginny heard the door shut and waved at Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but notice the glow on Ginny's face. "Seamus, Molly wants to see you inside for a final fitting, again." Seamus nodded and kissed Ginny's cheek before he left. Hermione sat down on the bench next to Ginny. "Tomorrow's the big day."

Ginny nodded her head and smiled. "Everyone seems to be weathering mum pretty well." Ginny stared off at the fields beyond the house. Truth be told she was surprised that Molly had received the idea so well. Ginny supposed that Molly simply wanted things to get back to normal. They had all left Hogwarts just for the weekend, for her wedding. "I'm nervous, Hermione."

"You should be. It's your wedding and you're only 17. It's perfectly normal to be nervous." She hugged Ginny and stood to lead her into the house.

"I'm not going to marry, Seamus."

Hermione sat back down, slightly stunned. "Why?"

"I don't love him, Hermione. I want you you and Ron have. Or what Draco and Harry have. I thought I had that with Seamus, but I'm not so sure now." She could see Hermione's confusion. "We thought I was pregnant. We were going to do what was right. Now we know that I'm not, and we're not so sure if we should go through with it."

"You should only marry for love, Ginny. You're still young, and I'm sure Molly will understand." Hermione's words were broken off by a shrill shriek from the Burrow. "Or, maybe not." Hermione and Ginny turned as thick green smoke billowed out of the windows in the house. "Looks like Fred and George just saved the day." Hermione missed the slight smile that graced Ginny's face.


	3. Fantasy

Fantasy

**HD/DM pairing with a side of LL, I know it's short, but it was all I could do.**

Luna glanced at Harry out of the corner of her eye. She was supposed to be studying the tea leaves in front of her. It wasn't like her to slack off in such an important class and it would upset Professor Trelawney to think that she didn't care about the future. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but instead of focusing she found herself watching Harry Potter walk towards her. Harry stopped to grab Draco's hair and pulled him to his feet. The other students went on as if nothing was amiss. Could she really be seeing this?

Draco let Harry push him against the wall, and undo the buttons on his robe. Draco looked lustily at Luna and sneered as Harry shrugged his own robes off. Draco's milky white skin was a stark contrast to Harry's tanned body. They looked like they were made to fit together. Draco took one of Harry's dark nipple into his mouth and bit it lightly. Harry's head fell back and he moaned. He kept his dark eyes locked with Luna's. Draco took the other man's lack of attention as a challenge and he nipped harder at the tender flesh until Harry looked at him. They locked once more in a heated kiss, battling for control.

Luna felt her legs grow tingly as she watched the two half naked wizards before her snog. Her breath was coming in short ragged bursts. How was no one else seeing these two beautiful men before her?

"Would you like to join us, Luna?" Harry's sultry voice was low and filled with want. He grabbed Draco's throat and pushed him against the wall. He didn't take his eyes off Draco as he licked a small trail from the supple pink lips to the pale earlobe.

Draco's blue eyes peered into Luna's. "Come join us, Luna." He held a pale hand out to her as Harry's lips roughly nipped at Draco's neck.

Luna felt a hand on her shoulder and she startled awake. The eyes looking into hers weren't Draco or Harry's but Hermione's eyes. "Are you going to join us in Hogsmeade, Luna?"


	4. Lock and Key

Lock and Key **SS/LM pairing, warnings for implied rape (you will see this pairing again in later chapters.**

Severus knew he shouldn't be in the Prefect's bathroom, but all he had wanted to do was be alone today. James and his little gang had harassed him once again to the point of tears. He couldn't stand to face the entire house of Slytherin as he showered.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Lucius Malfoy's voice rang over the shower water startling Severus. Lucius locked the door behind him and pocketed the key.

The pale young Slytherin was shaking as he stood naked under the hot shower water. His towel was far out of reach, so he had no choice but stand with only his hands covering himself. His dark hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his view of the tall boy before him.

"You are a sad, pathetic excuse for a Slytherin. Do you know that?" Lucius' long blond hair swayed slightly as he sauntered over to the young boy before him. He waved his wand, shutting off the water faucet and then re-holstered it. Lucius grabbed Severus' arm and slammed him against the cold stone walls of the shower room. "You may be best at potions, but that's all you'll ever be good at. Letting Gryffindors humiliate you..." Lucius ran his hand along Severus' cheek before grabbing a handful of his dark hair. "I could protect you. I could teach you how to be stronger."

Severus turned his face from Lucius, and the taller boy slapped him. Severus' hand went instantly to his face. His cheek stung and his eyes started to water. Today had been more than he could take, but now was certainly not the time to cry. Through the tears he could see how Lucius' eyes ran down the length of his body. It disgusted him and he tried to pull away, but he was no match for the older student. He could see the sneer on Lucius' face as his fingers dug into Severus' bony arm.

"Either way, Severus, I will get what I want." Lucius' hand roamed down Severus' torso and he heard the young student whimper. He leaned in close to whisper in Severus' ear. "You can make this easy and give me what I want. Or you can fight me and I will take it."

Author's Note: I know it's short, and I kind of made Severus into a wimp, but it worked and I thought the pairing was hot....reviews are appreciated. Flames will be deleted...I like critique, but don't bother telling me my work is crap, or if you're going to flame me grow a pair and do it under your user name and not anonymously.


	5. Heart

Heart **Hints at an RL/SB pairing, marauder's era.**

Remus looked at his scarred body in the mirror. He couldn't blame Sirius for not giving him a second look, but it still hurt nonetheless. He shrugged on a shirt and buttoned it up, watching as each of his scars disappeared beneath the cloth. Remus was supposed to meet James, Sirius, and Peter out at the Shrieking Shack. But somewhere along the line he had lost his desire to go and hang out with them. Instead he laid down on the bed. They wouldn't miss him this once. Remus felt his eyes grow heavy as he laid in the dying sunlight. It seemed like he was always tired nowadays, even after he had recovered from the full-moon. Remus sat up, not wanting to fall asleep. It was always the same dream. Every night he dreamed of Fenrir; had to relive the horrible time he'd been forced to spend with him. Remus didn't think he could handle that tonight. His eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling as he battled with memories that he didn't want.

Sirius opened the door quietly as he slipped back inside the room they all shared. James and Peter were waiting for him to return with Remus. Sirius had noticed Remus' unusually bad mood and he couldn't help but feel that it was because of him. Remus sat on the bed, his face turned towards the window. It looked like he'd been crying. Sirius cleared his throat and watched as Remus quickly wiped his face. "Not coming out tonight?"

"I'm not feeling real good tonight, Sirius." Remus didn't turn to face Sirius, he just stared outside at the setting sun. Sirius sat down on the bed next to him. Remus tensed up at the closeness of the man who had his heart.

"Come on, Remus. The guys are really looking forward to hanging out at the shack tonight. They got some blood pops we're going to try out tonight." Sirius didn't want to tell Remus the real reason he needed to go to the shack.

Remus sighed and turned to Sirius. He seemed so carefree, so happy. Remus didn't want to bother any of his friends with his problems any more than he already did. Wasn't he the reason they all went to the shack every full moon? "Okay, let's go, Sirius."

Sirius got up with Remus taking to his heels as they exited the common room. He pulled out the marauder's map and checked to see where the professors were. They maneuvered down the hallway and into the hidden tunnel that would lead them out to the shrieking shack. Once they were closed in the tunnel Sirius lit a path with the lumos spell.

Remus' eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the tunnel. They had walked this path so many times that Remus felt he knew it by heart. They didn't speak much while they were in the tunnel because they could never be sure exactly what part of Hogwarts they were under until they reached the shack.

Sirius pushed the door open and climbed out of the tunnel and into the shack. He grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him up. He could see Remus' eyes go wide as he surveyed the newly decorated room.

"Surprise!" Peter and James shouted in unison.

Remus surveyed the streamers and balloons that hung across the ceiling. He didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that any of them had remembered.

"Happy birthday, Remus." Sirius draped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Did you really think we would forget your birthday?"

"I don't know what to say." Remus was stunned at the kindness of his friends. It had been a long time since he had celebrated his birthday. He let Sirius pull him deeper into the room towards the cake on the table.

"Make a wish." James popped a candy in his mouth and mooed like a cow.

Remus could feel his heart swell with love for his friends. He really didn't know what he would do without them. He closed his eyes and blew out the candle. He knew his wish wouldn't come true, but that was okay. As long as he had his friends he didn't need anything else.


	6. Poison

Poison **I told you you'd see it again. SS/LM, implied rape...Why must I constantly torture the poor men of Harry Potter?**

Severus stood over the small cauldron before him. He had brewed this batch special for James and his little friends. This poison would teach them not to mess with him. It would show them what he could do if they didn't leave him alone. The thought had crossed his mind once or twice to try and use it on

Lucius, but he knew better. Lucius would find him out and retaliate. Severus didn't want Lucius anywhere near him if he could help it. James and his gang would torment him regardless. Other than that one incident, Lucius hadn't bothered him again. Severus wanted to keep it that way. He had been deeply concentrating on the poison brewing before him and he hadn't heard the door open. He poured most of the brew into a vial, leaving just enough to spike the box of chocolates he had sitting on the table. Severus slipped the vial into the pocket of his robes and started to draw some of the remaining liquid from the cauldron

Lucius watched the dark haired boy, his brow furrowed in concentration, completely oblivious to everything around him. Lucius had been good at potions, but from the looks of it this young student was much better. He wasn't, however, good at watching his own back. "What are you brewing Severus?" Lucius watched as the younger boy knocked over the cauldron, spilling its contents onto the floor. His eyes were wide with fear. Lucius loved seeing the fear in Severus' eyes; he loved seeing fear in anyone's eyes. He closed the distance between Severus and himself and sniffed at the cauldron. "And what do you expect your little potion to do to them, Severus?" Lucius grabbed a handful of Severus' stringy hair and forced Severus to face him. "They will only hit back harder."

"You didn't see what they did to me." He felt his eyes watering. He let Lucius pull him into an embrace and his own weakness disgusted him. He could feel Lucius' hands roaming under his robes and Severus felt himself tremble with fear and shame.

"You think this will make it better?" Lucius gestured to the mess before him with his free hand. "Let me take care of you Severus. You're obviously too weak to do it yourself." Lucius could feel Severus trembling under his hands.

"I can take care of myself." He wanted his voice to sound strong, but it wavered nonetheless. He swallowed hard as Lucius kissed his neck.

Lucius whispered in Severus' ear. "I can tell. You've done a wonderful job so far. You're the laughing stock of not only Gryffindor, but Slytherin as well." Lucius slid his tongue along the lining of the dark haired boy's pale ear and felt Severus shiver. "Let me take over, Severus."

Lucius' throaty chuckle filled Severus' head. He thought about what Lucius had said the last time. Lucius would take what he wanted this time, just as he had last time. Was it so bad to get something out of it as well? Severus kept his eyes on the ground as he nodded his head.


	7. Fairy

Fairy **LL/NL, Just a little bit of funny fluff.**

Neville sat on the couch awaiting the surprise Luna had for him. "Is it ready yet?" He had been waiting for almost an hour now. His muggle costume itched. He hadn't really wanted to go, but Luna had grown quite close to Hermione and he didn't want to jeopardize their budding friendship. Besides, Harry, Ron, and the others would be there. Neville stood and appraised himself in the mirror. He was more fit now than he had ever been at Hogwarts, but he was still a bit pudgy. He considered himself lucky to have a girl as pretty as Luna Lovegood. Luna had helped him pick out his pirate costume from a muggle costume shop in town. They had shared a good laugh at the way the muggles thought a witch or wizard would dress. But Luna still wouldn't tell him what her costume was.

"Almost, Neville." Luna looked at her reflection in the mirror. The little green costume barely covered her pale thighs and the top dipped dangerously low, and even her small chest threatened to pop out unceremoniously as she walked. Her hair was pinned back just like the woman in the photo. Luna waved her wand, magically affixing a pair of fake wings to her bare back. The spell felt cold against her skin, but it really did make the outfit. She would have to thank Hermione for the Halloween costume idea. She did the finishing touches on her makeup and smiled at her reflection. "Are you ready?"

Neville sat back down on the couch. "Definitely."

Luna had a moment of self doubt but she opened the door anyway. She could see Neville's eyes go wide. "Do you like it?"

He could feel the word leave his brain and nothing replaced it. He just sat there staring at the most beautiful woman he knew, standing more than half naked in their living room. "You look beautiful, but who are you supposed to be?" Neville stood and kissed Luna. He didn't want to go to the party anymore, he'd rather stay at home and just stare unabashedly at Luna.

"I'm not sure really. Hermione said that she was something like a pixie, only a lot prettier. I thought the costume was cute when she pointed it out. She thought you'd like it." Luna turned, showing Neville the back of her costume and his arousal showed through his trousers. She blushed slightly at the attention. "I believe Hermione called her Tinkerbells."


	8. Panties

Panties **This one is a RW/HG/VK. A slightly implied H/D. Betcha didn't see this one coming....**

Harry could see that Ron was upset as soon as he flooed into the flat that Draco and Harry shared. "What's wrong Ron?" Harry moved from his position on Draco's lap and Draco silently excused himself to another room. While Ron and Draco were okay with each other, there was really no love loss between the two of them. Harry supposed that some things took more time to get over than others.

"I think Hermione's cheating on me, Harry." Ron's face was strained with unshed tears as he plopped down onto the sofa. He had come home early and had found it hurriedly shoved into a dresser drawer. Why would Hermione hide something like that?

"That's nonsense, Ron. What makes you think that?" Harry walked to the cupboard and poured a drink for himself and his friend. Harry could see Draco standing just out of Ron's line of vision. Draco obviously was interested in the topic of the conversation, and now was not the time to properly teach Draco what happened when you eavesdropped on other people's conversations. There would be time for that later when Ron's fears had been assuaged. Harry poured two glasses of Firewhisky and held one out for Ron.

Ron shook his head dejectedly. "I found a pair of panties, Harry." Ron took the glass from Harry and drank a large swig of it.

"What's so unusual about finding a pair of panties?" Harry had to take a sip of his own drink to stop himself from laughing. He could see Draco having similar problems restraining himself. Ron took another swig of from the glass and Harry was starting to wonder if maybe he should have given him something a little less strong. It would do no good to have a drunk Ron confront Hermione if nothing was wrong.

"She doesn't usually wear this kind of thing, Harry. It was... well, leather; pretty risqué." Ron emptied his glass and set it down on the end table. "It was stuffed into a drawer, like she tried to hide it from me. Why would she hide a pair of panties from me?"

"Maybe you should go and talk to her, then." Draco stepped out of the entryway and back into the den. Harry's wary look, did not deter him. Draco could see the fire in Ron's eyes so he quickly continued. While Ron was not a threat, he could be a rather irritating pain. "When Harry finds something of mine, that's odd he just asks me about it. It's better that way because then he doesn't obsess about why it's there or what it is. It's a lot less stress on both of us. Maybe there's a perfectly good explanation for it." Draco returned to his position on the love seat and waited for Harry to sit back down.

Ron settled a bit as he thought about Draco's logic and nodded his head. "You're right; for once. Thanks, Malfoy." Ron stood up and stepped back to the fire place. It surprised Ron how calm he felt. Malfoy usually infuriated him, especially when he was right. He stopped to hug Harry, before leaving and whispered to him. "In all honesty mate, you got a good bloke." Ron tossed the powder into the fire place and stepped through. The lights were dim in the house when he returned.

"Ron, is that you?" Hermione's voice echoed from the other room. Ron saw her as she stepped into the entryway. The panties in question were barely hidden below a see through mesh shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Ron could feel Hermione's almost bare chest through the thin fabric of his shirt as she hugged him. "Is everything alright?"

Ron nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her. Malfoy was right... again. "Yeah, I am now."

"I have a surprise for you. Come in the living room." She pulled off his coat and led him into the other room. She could feel Ron's pulse jump in his veins at the present she had laid out before him. "You said you always wanted one."

Ron wasn't sure whether his eyes or his hard-on was bulging out farther. He stood stunned as Hermione snapped the muggle hand-cuffs on his wrists and led him to an equally restrained Victor Krum.


	9. Stitch

Stitch **Implied H/D and RW/HG, mostly just some hilarity**

"There's no reason to be so rude, Ron." Ginny chastised her brother's insensitivity.

"Honestly, Ron. You take everything for granted. Why don't you try doing one thing the way a muggle has to and maybe you won't be so quick to laugh." Hermione grabbed her coat and Ginny's arm and they left Ron standing alone in the kitchen.

Harry stood stunned at not only what Ron had said, but the two women's reactions as well. While it had been insensitive, it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever said.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron could see the same bewildered expression that he felt in Harry and Draco's eyes.

"It's a good thing I didn't say it. She probably would have hexed me." Draco shook his head at the two wizards and continued reading The Prophet.

"Well, I mean it is a rather hard task to do by hand." Harry had sewn on many occasions in Little Winging. It was above Aunt Petunia to darn socks.

"But why would you do it like that if you can just use magic?" Ron stared at the sweater Hermione's mother had made for him.

"Her parents can't use magic you twit. They're muggles." Draco laughed and sipped his tea. He hadn't said it, but the shirt was rather ghastly.

"Accio sewing machine." Harry waved his wand and summoned the small sewing machine that Arthur had found many years ago. He had often sewed his own clothes by hand when he stayed here, preferring not to bother Molly with things he could handle himself.

"Harry, please tell me that you are not going to operate that bulky piece of worthless junk." Draco laughed and put the paper down. This he had to see.

"No, Ron is. I've used this thing many times. It is hard work. It's even harder when it breaks and you have to do it by hand. You should both give it a try." Harry set to work setting up the machine so Ron could operate it. Harry knew he wouldn't get two seams done and it would jam up. Then he'd have to finish it by hand.

Draco could see that while, not as upset as the two witches, Harry had been plenty upset about Ron's comment as well. "I think I'll pass."

"You're joking, right?" Ron watched for a tense moment as Harry set up the white machine, opening compartments and threading the string. "Harry?"

"If you do it now, then you won't have to face them when they come back and are still mad." Harry knew he had a point, and he didn't want to tell Ron that it had hurt his feelings as well. It was a comment he would have expected from Draco, but not Ron. Harry grabbed an old handkerchief and folded it in half. He set it in the machine and moved out of the chair to let Ron have his seat.

Ron stared incredulously for a moment before taking Harry's chair. He let Harry show demonstrate how to work the foot pedal and guide and the fabric between the two needles. This didn't look hard at all. Ron took over with confidence and quickly lost control of the fabric. He could hear Draco laughing at his pathetic attempt and he stopped.

Harry straightened out the fabric. "Have another go. Not so easy is it?"

Ron set to work, determined to make this work and found that when he concentrated, it wasn't really that hard. He had done two sides when the machine made a loud clang. "I didn't do it."

Harry chuckled slightly. "The bobbin jammed. Looks like you'll have to do the other two sides by hand, Ron." Harry summoned a regular needle threaded the string through. "Alright, now look." Harry demonstrated how to guide the needle in and out of the fabric. "You want a straight line all the way down the side. Got it?"

Ron took the handkerchief and needle from Harry and began his task. "How hard can it be?" Ron accidentally stabbed his finger with the needle and Draco joined Harry in laughing at him. "Let's see you do it, Malfoy."

"No thanks, Weasley. I'm not the one insulted them. This is your punishment." Draco looked slyly at Harry. "I get enough whippings from Harry for being insensitive."

"That was a little more than I needed to KNOW!" Ron stabbed his finger again with the needle and the other two wizards laughed at him again. "Don't distract me!"

Harry and Draco managed to keep their chuckling to a minimum while Ron worked on sewing the insignificant piece of cloth. When Hermione and Ginny finally returned home, Ron bolted up to hug them both. Ginny and Hermione almost dropped their grocery bags.

"I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean it. It's a lovely sweater, really." He held the handkerchief out like a sacrificial offering and Harry and Draco couldn't contain themselves.

"Ron, did you do this? By hand?" Hermione held out the blood speckled piece of ratty fabric.

"Yeah, well, I used that stupid machine for the first two sides. Those are the straighter ones. The rest of it I did by hand. No magic, honestly." He pulled Hermione in for a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I said that, Hermione. I know your mum worked hard on it."

"You're getting blood on everything, Ron. Go have mum patch you up while we put groceries away." Ginny waited until Ron was upstairs before whispering to Harry and Draco. "What on earth did you two do to him?"

"My hands are clean on this one." Draco set his paper down and folded his hands in his lap.

"I didn't make him do anything. He did it to himself, really. I guess he had a guilty conscience."


	10. Comic StripManga

Manga/Comic Strip **H/D**

Draco slipped quietly into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harry. Draco loved how his pale skin looked against Harry's tanned body. "What are you reading?" Draco stared at the muggle newspaper. He didn't understand it, you really only got half the story when the people didn't move. He had told Harry such on numerous occasions, but Harry had just laughed him off.

"The Sunday Journal. It's from America." He didn't have to turn his face to see the perplexed expression that graced Draco's beautiful face. The more he was with Draco, the more he realized that no matter what expression Draco wore, he was beautiful.

"Why on earth would you import a muggle paper?" Draco kissed Harry's temple and sat down next to him. He summoned his tea and added just a hint of sugar. He pulled out The Prophet and proceeded to read about the local goings on in London.

"I just like the comics in it." Harry anticipated Draco's next question and continued. "It's just a little block of drawings, they're funny. My favorite is Charlie Brown." Harry pointed to the little comic strip featured at the top of the page.

Draco scrunched up his nose and looked at the pale colored comic Harry pointed out. "Doesn't seem all that interesting to me."

Harry laughed at the funny face Draco was making. "You should know, Draco, that look is not a very becoming one."

"Really?" Draco stood up and grabbed the paper out of Harry's hands. Harry pulled Draco into his lap.

He kissed Harry possessively and smirked. "How does this one look?"

"I think I like this one much better."

Author's Note: I know this one was crap. Please don't kill me for it. The inspiration just would not come for this prompt.


	11. Dragon

Dragon **Charlie has a run in with everyone's favorite Hungarian Horntail**

Charlie steeled himself against the cold as he exited the tent and stepped out into the the snow. He could understand relocating the dragons away from civilization, but did it have to be somewhere cold? A couple of the young ones were still sticking to the outskirts of the camp. They had been raised from eggs by humans and were not yet accepted members of the pack. He couldn't blame them for being weary of the other dragons. Most of them had been on edge since their latest arrival.

Charlie felt Norberta nudge his hand and Charlie tossed her a biscuit. Charlie had noted that instead of becoming more dangerous when she joined the tribe of dragons Charlie kept here, she had calmed down quite a bit. Hagrid had an eye for creatures and a good hand and taming them. If he hadn't been so useful at Hogwarts, Charlie would have offered him a job out here. Merlin knew he could use the help. Charlie heard a familiar screech and watched Norberta take off into the sky. Something had set her off. Charlie looked around cautiously and ducked just in time to miss being hit by Halstead. Charlie dove to the ground and readied his wand. Halstead had always been a handful, but after Charlie had taken the Hungarian Horntail to the tri-wizard tournament, the dragon had been even worse. Halstead flew high into the sky and screeched a loud roar in Charlie's direction. He could see the other dragon herders exiting their tents to find out what all the commotion was about. Charlie pointed his wand to his throat and his voice echoed across the snow covered plain to the others. "Esma, guard the eggs! Hez, to the tree line for point! Everyone else back into your tents now!" He started towards the tree line and Hez soon caught up to him.

"Is Halstead at it again?" Hez readied his wand as they reached the trees. "He really seems to have it out for you Charlie."

Charlie was sweating even in the cold air as he cast spells around the tents. Halstead had been doing this for almost a week now, every time Charlie was within eye shot. He was beginning to wonder if this wasn't pay back for caging him and taking him to Hogwarts. Hez joined him in putting up the last of the protection spells and they readied their wands for Halstead's attack. They watched expectantly as the Horntail landed n front of them and screeched again. He reared back on his legs and spread his wings, posturing. Halstead let out a stream of fire in Charlie's direction. "Frigus vallum!" Charlie held his wand against the onslaught of flames that threatened to consume them. He was unprepared for the sudden ceasing of the deadly flames.

"Charlie are you seeing this?" Hez watched as Norberta flung herself into Halstead, knocking him over. Norberta screeched a warning and stepped between the two wizards and the attacking dragon.

Charlie's eyes were wide as he watched the two dragons circle each other, posturing until Halstead finally caved. He screeched one last time and took off into the air. Norberta growled and then turned to face Charlie and Hex. Charlie stepped forward cautiously and set a hand on Norberta's nose. She nuzzled against him and then took off into the air.


	12. Prince

Prince **SS/LM**

Severus had forgotten the world around him as he poured himself into his potions homework, but tonight it was hard to concentrate. He had made a huge mistake today. Lucius had been true to his word. Lucius had come to his rescue more than once, but this time he had seriously messed up and now Lily would never talk to him again. Now, he had to learn how to defend himself. It disgusted him when he looked in the mirror to see the coward before him; the coward who could not stand up to James and his little gang, the coward who had called Lily that filthy name, the coward who laid still as Lucius... Severus shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts that constantly plagued him. He finished the last of the essay he was supposed to write and pulled out his copy of advanced potions. This book had been his mother's and now she had handed it down to him. Professor Slughorn had said that he had real talent when it came to potions. Severus thought he'd be even more impressed if he knew half the spells that Severus had made up. It didn't startle Severus to hear the dungeon door open behind him. He wasn't hard to find, and it had been months since he had tried to hide from Lucius. Severus felt cold hands move his hair to expose the pale flesh of his neck. Lucius' breath was hot against his face.

"What are you reading?" Lucius kissed Severus' neck and could feel the younger boy shiver. He loved feeling the young wizard shiver under his touch.

Severus closed his potions book and pushed it away. "I was just doing my homework."

Lucius' hand left Severus and went to his potions book. He stood up and flipped through a couple pages noting the various changes the dark haired wizard had made to the potion recipes it contained. Lucius was so enthralled by it that he almost forgot Severus altogether. When he flipped to the front cover he noticed the small curvy script in the corner. "Eileen Prince." Lucius laughed cruelly as he turned his attention back to Severus. "You filthy little half-blood." Lucius set the book down directly in front of Severus and leaned in close to him. The older wizard's hands raked through the young wizard's dark hair. Severus' face had grown red with shame. "And to think of the awful things you said to Miss Lily Evans, when you are no better yourself."

"I didn't mean it. I was just angry." Lily still wouldn't speak to him; not after what he'd called her. She had been his one friend and now she wouldn't so much as hex him. Lucius was right. What right had he had to call her a mud-blood when he himself was no better.

"My little prince." Lucius' voice held an almost sing-songy lilt to it. He could see that Severus was near tears. It was so easy to make him cry. He kissed Severus' neck and muttered against him. He couldn't resist the urge to smile as the thought came to him. "Write it in your book Severus."

"Write what?" Severus could see his hands trembling as he grabbed his quill. He had learned by now that it hurt a lot less when he obeyed, so he was ready to do as he was told.

"This book belongs to the Half-Blood Prince." He pulled the book closer to Severus and opened it to the front cover. He raised his wand to the book. "Deleo." Eileen's name disappeared and the front cover was as clean as the day it was purchased. "Write it so that every time you open this book you will remember how you belong to me."


	13. Sharp

Sharp **Draco/Fenrir, not slash, a little AU but not much...**

"Please, spare him." Narcissa followed close on Bellatrix's heels as her son was dragged down into the cellar. "Bella, I beg of you!" She pitched forward and grabbed a hold her sister's dress. Her usually well kept blond hair was frazzled and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days. She hadn't slept well since Lucius had been locked away in Azkaban, but now with her son being taken away from her too, she was nearly out of her mind.

Bellatrix's eyes were cold and uncaring, almost it seemed, disgusted by her sister's weakness. "He has failed the Dark Lord, Cissy. There is nothing I can do." Bellatrix tried to shake her sister loose, but Nacissa held tight to the hem of her dress.

"Take me instead. I can't lose my son too, Bella. I couldn't bear it." Narcissa looked up into Bellatrix's pale face, and knew that she would find no sympathy. Bellatrix was in love with the Dark Lord. She would do anything he commanded of her. Narcissa let Bella's dress slip through her fingers and sobbed into the ground.

Bellatrix followed Fenrir along the darkened corridor until they reached their destination. "Make it quick Fenrir, no playing around." She didn't like this any more than Narcissa, Draco was her nephew after all, but failure was not tolerated by the Dark Lord.

Fenrir turned quickly grabbing Bellatrix's neck in one strong hand. He could feel his claws against her tender flesh. How easy it would be to dig them in and rip her throat out. "Turning soft, Bellatrix?"

"You won't dare. Get your hands off me." She hated the werewolf's laugh as he let her go. "I don't want to hear her crying all night, or none of us will get sleep. I'll see to it myself that you stay up with her." Her eyes rested momentarily on Draco's unconscious body, but she turned quickly and helped Narcissa off the floor. She dragged her sister up the stairs and away from the screams that were sure to come from the dank room.

Fenrir closed and locked the door. He pointed his wand at Draco's wrists. "Constrictum" Once the pale blue light found it's way to Draco's wrists he raised it so Draco's arms were strung above his head. He sharpened his claws on the concrete walls that lined the cellar. Lucius and Draco were always so smug around him, he'd see how smug they were when his son was a werewolf, or at the least, dead. It would teach them to turn their noses up at his... talents. The young blond started to stir and Fenrir closed the distance between himself and the young wizard. "You disappoint the Dark Lord, Draco." Fenrir ran a hand through the boy's white blond hair. "I will make you stronger."

"Get your filthy paws off of me!" Draco struggled against the magical bonds that held him, but it was useless. He felt the fear creeping up on him and he couldn't keep it out of his voice. He should have listened to Dumbledore and hidden. How had he been so stupid? The Dark Lord had meant for him to fail and he had. "My father was right about you. You're just a mangy cur!"

Fenrir laughed at the weakness in Draco's voice and dragged his sharp claws along the stone next to Draco's face. "You remind me so much of poor little Remus when he was younger. He fought against me at first too. He was younger than you when I turned him." Fenrir grabbed Draco's chin and licked a trail up his cheek. "You're a little old for my tastes, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for the Dark Lord. "Will you beg me, Draco? Like Remus did? To stop the pain on your first full moon?"

Draco spat on Fenrir. He would beg no one.

Fenrir laughed and ripped open Draco's shirt. "No, I think not." He raked his sharp claws down Draco's back, ripping the flesh into strips. The boy's screams filled the desolate room and the blood awakened the wolf that lay sleeping inside of Fenrir.

Draco's screams echoed throughout the house they were using as a base. Snape stood just outside the door. He was too late to save the boy. There was no way they could escape tonight. Now Snape would need Remus' help to save Draco.


	14. Dirt

Dirt **Remus/Draco, not slash, sort of AU**

Draco could smell the dirt beneath him. He could smell the ocean breeze that was coming in from the sea beyond the cave he was forced to call home. He could hear Remus at the entrance of the cave, his boots scraping softly on the wet stone floor. Remus approached him and held out a cup filled with disgustingly dirty liquid. "What is that?" Remus looked haggard. His clothes were torn and filthy and the salt on the air was slowly eating away at the leather on his jacket. Draco knew that he looked no better than the older man. His once short blond hair was now slightly past his shoulders. You could hardly call it blond anymore, it was caked with dirt.

"It's a wolfsbane potion. Snape brewed it for us." Remus raised his glass for a toast. "To Snape."

Draco swigged the vile liquid and it made his eyes water. "What's it do?" He could see the equally disgusted look on Remus' face. There were bags under his eyes that were even deeper than they had been when he was at Hogwarts. Remus was tired. They'd been on the move since Snape and Remus had smuggled him from under the Dark Lord.

"The full moon is coming up, it will stop the transformation." Remus was torn. It had been hard living among the werewolves, but it had been freeing. He'd been healthier, letting himself turn and hunt. He'd made sure he was no where near civilization when he turned. He had made sure that he couldn't hurt anyone, and it had felt good to let the beast out. Now he was back to stalling the transformation, and the beast was becoming restless. Snape had confessed in him that it was by his hand that Dumbledore was dead, and had told him of their attempts to locate and destroy the horcrux. Now it was all up to Harry. Remus and Draco had stopped briefly to check up on Bill Weasley, who was doing well. His scars would never disappear and he was slightly more animalistic, but he would never transform. It made Remus' heart swell to know that Fleur was willing to stand beside her fiancée no matter what.

"I can smell everything. The dirt, the ocean, the trees... It's all giving me a headache." Draco held his head in his hands.

"Lay down, Draco. It's only going to get worse as the full moon approaches. After you turn for the first time, it will lessen, but we can't let you change just yet. We are too close to Fenrir and the rest of the pack." Remus looked down at the confused look on Draco's face. "We seek our own kind when we hunt. It will be easier to Fenrir to find us if we turn this close to him." He pulled a blanket out of bag at his feet and handed it to Draco. "Get some rest. We move out at dawn." Remus walked past the fire and sat down.

"Thank you, Professor." Draco looked over at the haggard looking man before him and couldn't help but think about all the snide little comments he had made...had it only been a few years ago? It seemed like a lifetime away now.

"Call me Remus, Draco. Get some sleep." Remus turned his attention to the letter he had received with the potion from Severus.

Draco laid on the cold hard earth and looked over at Remus. He let the tears fill his eyes, but he didn't make a sound as he cried. After all he had done, maybe he deserved this.


	15. No Color

No Color **No real pairing here. This one takes place after Sharp, but before Dirt. Sorry about the confusion.**

The world seemed grey as Draco looked up at Professor Snape. How long had he been locked down in this dungeon? A few days... weeks?

"You must stand on your own, Draco. I cannot carry you." Severus looked down at the thin boy. That's all they were, Draco and Harry. They were children. Children forced to fight in a war that should never have been theirs. He watched Draco struggle to his feet. With his potions and spells, Severus had healed as many of the wounds on Draco's back as he could. The scars would never go away, but the blood had stopped flowing and Draco had gained back some of his strength. Severus looped an arm under Draco and helped him to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco wasn't aware that words had come out of his mouth until he heard his hushed voice echoing off the colorless walls.

"Be quiet, until we get outside." Snape maneuvered them both down the narrow corridor and out into the warm night air. Snape led Draco into the tree line and deep into the woods.

Draco looked around briefly as they made their way farther into the forest. "Are you going to kill me?"

Snape was disquieted at the flat tone of Draco's voice. "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it within the walls of the dungeon." Draco had lost all of his boisterous bravado. Snape's eyes scanned the forest around him. His ears were alert to anyone who might be following them, but the forest was quiet. He stopped in the clearing and let Draco drop to the ground. It had taken a lot of Draco's energy to go this far this quickly, but he had kept up. He heard a small rustling of leaves from across the clearing and raised his wand. "Show yourself."

Remus stepped into the clearing with the two wizards. "What's the color of Lily's favorite pair of earrings?"

Snape regarded the shabby looking man. "Pink diamond. What is the color of Dumbledore's favorite robe?"

"Periwinkle." Satisfied that they had both answered the questions correctly, Remus approached the two. "You're looking well, Severus."

"Looks can be deceiving, Remus." Severus watched Remus kneel down in front of his former student.

"Draco, can you stand?" Remus was worried about the glazed look in Draco's eyes. The physical wounds would heal. But he knew all too well the emotional scars Fenrir could leave on someone.

Draco looked up absently at Remus. His voice seemed to be coming from very far away. He nodded his head and slowly rose to his feet.

"This should tide you over for the first few months. After that, we should be able to get you more." Snape handed two dark bottles to Remus and watched the blond shove them in the pocket of his worn jacket.

"Thank you, Severus. Expect an owl from your great-aunt Margaret at St. Mungo's."


	16. Midnight

Midnight **SS/LM, you know the drill. I messed with the time line a little to make everything fit, but for the most part, it works.**

Using the invisibility cloak, James strode confidently down the hall. It was a little after midnight and almost everyone was asleep. They had all completed their finals and now it was their last night of fun before heading back home. Mooney had dared him to steal a chain from the Slytherin dungeon where their potions class was held. It wouldn't have been hard without the invisibility cloak, but all the professors had been on edge this past week and he hadn't wanted to take any chances of getting expelled. Padfoot had declared it cheating to use the cloak, but Wormtail had sided with James. James now pressed against the door, ready to open it when he heard quiet sobbing within the walls. Instead of pushing it open, he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

"Lucius, please...no more..." The whiny voice was unmistakable.

James almost laughed. So Severus had gotten caught doing something and now Malfoy was going to have to turn in one of his own. It served him right. James held his breath and listened intently for more, but all he could hear was Severus quietly sobbing. A chair moved close to the door and James backed away quickly. James smiled smugly expecting Lucius to lead a crying Snively Severus out into the hall. He was confused when Lucius walked past him alone. He quickly crept into the potions room before the door closed. No matter what had happened, he was here to fulfill a dare. He wasn't going to leave empty handed.

James stopped in his tracks as he was faced with the sobbing, half naked mass before him. Severus was slumped on the floor near Professor Slughorn's desk. His robe was open, barely draped over his pale shoulders and the young Slytherin was holding it closed with one trembling hand. It took James a long moment to process what he was seeing. When he finally came to his senses, it was clear to him what he had to do.

James removed his invisibility cloak and went to Severus. He knelt down next to the sobbing student and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Severus tensed under the hand, thinking that it was Lucius back for more. When he looked up and saw Potter, he was mortified. He shoved the other student away and stood up. Severus grabbed his wand off the desk and raised it at James. "I swear, Potter, if you tell anyone... anyone, I'll kill you."

James thought Severus was going to hex him, until the pale boy turned and fled from the room. James stood there, alone in the darkness of the potions room trying to process what had just happened. He thought about going straight to Dumbledore, but Severus' warning was still fresh in his mind. Would Severus really kill him? It had been rumored around school that Lucius' family was following Lord Voldemort. Snape was a Slytherin; he could easily be a Death Eater too. He thought about going to Sirius and the others, but James worried that maybe they wouldn't be as forgiving as he was. If it went around the school, Snape would be mortified.

James realized that this couldn't have been the first time Lucius had raped Snape. How many times had this happened before? James felt shame flush his cheeks as he thought about all those times they had used Levi Corpus on Snape. Had Severus seen that as just another attack? Was he no better than Lucius? The door scraped and James threw the invisibility cloak back over him.

Lucius strode confidently into the potions room and surveyed it. He could have sworn he heard Severus talking to someone, but there was no one in the desolate room.

James wanted to hex him; to make him pay for what he had done to Snape. And wasn't it hypocritical of him? All those times he had been the attacker and now... James' stomach lurched as another thought flitted in his mind. Lucius had always been the one to break up their little circle, hadn't he? Lucius had used their little hexes and tricks as a way to make Severus submit to him. James worked to keep the contents of his stomach where they were. He forced his feet to move and sidled up behind Lucius so he could slip out the door unnoticed. The stolen chain and the truth or dare game was all but forgotten as James watched Lucius strut down the corridor. Once Lucius was a good way down the hallway, James took off the cloak. He was still fighting the urge to vomit as he made his way back to the dormitory. He'd only gotten a hall away when he ran into Severus. Severus' eyes looked as if they'd bore a hole in James and James fidgeted under their intense gaze. "I can help you Severus..."

"Help me? I don't need your help, Potter. Just keep your mouth shut or so help me..."

James could see the anger in Severus' eyes. He could also see shame and tears and he wanted to help. He wanted to make it better. James opened his mouth to speak again, but Severus took off down the hall. "Severus..." His voice was quiet and the pale boy didn't hear him. James mad his way to his own common room and surveyed the scene before him. The normalcy of it bothered him.

"Did you get it, Prongs?" Sirius sat on the couch, his arm draped casually over Remus' shoulders. Peter sat on the chair across from them. They all looked up at him expectantly, but James didn't stop in the common room.

"I don't feel like playing anymore. I'm going to bed." James walked past his friends and up the dormitory. He laid down on his bed and listened to the wind outside. He could hear his friends start up the stairs and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Even as they all laid down and fell into the world of dreams, sleep would not come to James. Suddenly his life wasn't quite so simple anymore. Dawn was creeping in through the window and James stood up to dress for the coming day. His mind was still in turmoil over last night's events, but he was determined to talk to Severus today. He couldn't be the same as Lucius. He wouldn't be the same. Today things changed.

James was the first to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down and picked at his food. Severus was absent even as the late comers sat down. It pained him to look over at the Slytherin table and realize that no one missed Severus. If he or Sirius had been absent there would have been some kind of commotion. People would have asked around for them. No one even noticed that Snape was missing. James' eyes wandered over the Lucius with his little circle of friends around him. James could only look at him with the same contempt he now held for himself. They had both hurt Severus repeatedly, on purpose, and had made no apologies.

"James, what's wrong?" Remus looked worriedly at their friend. It wasn't like him to be so quiet.

James looked over at Remus as if he hadn't realized he was even there. "Nothing. I'm just, not really hungry." James stood and walked out into the empty hallway. He found a secluded corner and pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." It helped that most people were in the Great Hall. There were only a few names scattered across the rest of the grounds. Snape was outside in the courtyard, alone. "Mischief managed." James closed the map and made his way to the courtyard. Snape was sitting under a tree with his potions book in his hands. He wasn't reading it though. It seemed as if he were just staring off. "Severus."

Severus stood, his eyes surveying all around him to see if they had cornered him once again, but no one was with Potter. He drew his wand just to be safe.

"About last night..." James could see the hatred and anger in Snape's eyes. Had it always been there?

"Nothing happened last night." Snape held his wand higher as he saw the trio running toward them.

"It's Snively Sevy!" Sirius bounded up behind James with Remus and Peter on his tail. They all had their wands drawn.

"Sirius stop." James' voice was commanding. It was no nonsense. He didn't look at his friends, his eyes were still on Severus. Sirius, Peter, and Remus all held their wands lowered. They were confused, but they didn't question James. They never had. They had always gone along with whatever plan he had come up with. "Severus it wasn't..."

"Sectum Sempra!" Snape flicked his wand and the bright light dispersed itself across all four boys. He quickly gathered his books and took off.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all fell to the ground. They all had minor cuts along their arms and faces, like they had run through bramble bushes without any protection. James knew that if Severus hadn't directed that spell at all four of them, one of them would have been seriously injured. As James stood up his sadness and remorse gave way to anger. He looked at the others, who were just as stunned as he felt. Remus and Sirius let out tentative laughs when they realized they were all okay. All he had tried to do was help Severus and the ungrateful Slytherin had hexed them.

"What the bloody hell was that about, James?" Peter asked, his hands gingerly feeling along a cut that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing. Just a lucky shot. We'll get him next year." James turned, with the rest of the Marauder's following him. He told himself he was nothing like Lucius. A little voice in the back of his mind protested, but James shoved it away.


	17. Sword

Sword **Implied HP/GW**

"Harry, what are we doing up here?" Ron shrugged out from under the invisibility cloak and stepped further into the room of requirement. He looked around in the gloom at all the objects that were cluttered there.

"I want to find Snape's old potions book." Harry tucked the cloak back into the pocket of his robe and looked around the room.

"Did Ginny tell you where she hid it?" Ron ran his hands through the thick dust that was caked on the table nearest him. "I don't think we'll find it otherwise, mate." Ron looked up as Harry passed him. He'd been talking quietly about finding the book for weeks now.

"I didn't ask." Harry had made his way to the spot where he'd once kissed Ginny. It seemed like it had been years ago. The war had made it all seem so long since he'd last roamed these halls. The times they trained as Dumbledore's Army seemed like a dream to him. Everything seemed to be fading for him these days. So much so that he'd taken to capturing his memories like Dumbledore had done. He hadn't bought a pensieve yet. He'd been almost afraid to view his memories like new after they seemed like mere dreams. But Harry remembered the kiss well. He'd known then, somehow he'd known, that it would be the last bit of untainted happiness he'd ever have. Now there was this division in his life. The life he lived before the war, and the life he now had after. He could remember the smell of her hair as she slowly leaned in to kiss him. He'd been so naïve and unaware, and yet he'd hoped for it.

Ron wanted to ask Harry if he'd heard him, but Ron didn't dare. He'd seen that vacant look in Harry's eyes before. Most of the time, he saw it at night before Harry went to sleep. Ron knew that Harry would never let anyone see how depressed he was. When he caught Ron looking at him, he'd smile as if he hadn't a care in the world. He watched as Harry stepped into the moonlight that pooled on the floor from the window. Harry was staring out at the moon as if transfixed by it.

Harry closed his eyes and he could hear her steps echoing in his mind. He followed them, letting his feet echo where hers had fallen until he stood where Ginny had once all those long memories ago. When he opened his eyes, they rested on a small chest, partially hidden under a cabinet. He bent down and picked the chest up.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How'd you find it?" Ron closed the distance between them and looked down at the chest now in Harry's hands.

"I never told you that she kissed me up here." Harry couldn't raise his eyes to meet Ron's. There was so much inside of him that he was trying to hold back; so many secrets he kept locked away inside. "At first it was because I was worried you wouldn't like me being with Ginny. After that.... Well, after that it just didn't seem so important."

"What are you talking about?" Ron wanted to run. He knew that once again their relationship was going to take a drastic turn. Nothing ever seemed to stay the same. But Harry needed this. He needed someone to confide in.

Harry didn't raise his eyes from the chest as he set it down on the table and unlocked the lid. "She was the last piece of happiness before we set out that year. When she kissed me, I knew there would be no going back for me. I never intended to run, but Ginny... She made me realize that there were people counting on me. Even if they didn't believe in me, or they didn't know it. I knew that I was the only one who could defeat him." Harry finally raised his eyes to meet Ron's. "Do you know how many times I wanted to just disappear?" Harry's eyes fell back on the chest. He thought about how so many brave people had run into danger for him, and all he'd wanted to do was run away.

"You think we didn't?" Ron watched as Harry slowly raised tear filled eyes to look at him. How long had Harry let all these feelings build? "Hermione and me, we wanted to run too. We were still kids, mate. You think that Remus and Snape, and the rest of the Order weren't scared? What we did, mate, you'd have to be bonkers not to be scared."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Ron anymore. He pulled the potions book out of the chest and tucked it into his robe.

Ron could see it. The slight change in Harry's demeanor that let him know that Harry had shut down again. He headed towards the door when a small glint of light caught his attention. "Did you see that?"

Harry stopped alongside of Ron. "See what?"

Ron pointed to a sofa ten feet to their left. "Something shined." Ron was already trying to climb over some objects and move others out of the way so he could get to the sofa.

"It's probably just a reflection of the moon." Harry knew that couldn't be. The moon light was no where near strong enough and it couldn't have possibly reached this far inside the room. He followed Ron's path to the sofa and the long sword that rested on it. "It's just a sword, Ron."

Ron picked up to sword expecting it to be heavy, but it felt as light as his wand. "I wonder whose it is." Ton turned it over in his hand. "Give us a light, Harry. I think there's something written on it."

Harry and Ron leaned in close to the sword as the small light from his wand illuminated only a small area. Harry could see the familiar slanted writing engraved in the sword. Even in death, Dumbledore still had messages for Harry. He had no doubt that this was meant to be one of them.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but the ability to act in spite of it."


	18. Moonlight

Moonlight **DM/RL, AU because I completely wrote out Remus' relationship with Tonks. Don't get your knickers in a twist....**

Draco lay on the cold dank earth looking over at the moon. At least, he was telling himself that he was staring at the moon. He had grown quite fond of Remus over the months they had been hiding out, but would never say such to the older man. They had just taken turns bathing in the river that runs less than a mile away and Remus' hair was still damp and clinging to his forehead. How long had they been on the run together and they were still strangers to each other? Draco stood and slowly made his way over to the older wizard. "Mind if I sit with you?" He had found a lot of spare time to think about everything that had happened at Hogwarts and was regretting most of the decisions he had made. He saw his father in many of those decisions and it disgusted him.

Remus nodded his head, without looking up. He couldn't help but feel himself stir at the sight of the younger wizard. It felt like a betrayal of what Sirius and he had shared to want another so badly. Oh, there would be no relationship, Remus knew that. He had gleaned enough from his young companion to know that even if he wouldn't admit it to himself, Draco had feelings for Harry. But no one had said that a warm body to lay against in the cold was out of the question. When he looked up from his thoughts Draco was still standing above him. Had he missed something the younger wizard had said? "What is it Draco?" When Remus eyes looked up into Draco's icy blue eyes, shivers ran down his spine.

Draco knelt down in front of Remus and took the older man's hands in his own. They were calloused and rough. He didn't think they had ever been as smooth and manicured as his once were. "It's going to be cold tonight. Maybe, we shouldn't sleep alone." He pulled Remus closer to him and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's slender waist. He could feel the older wizard tensing beneath his grasp and wondered if Remus' thoughts were mirroring his own. "There's nothing wrong with wanting a little companionship." Draco kissed his neck and heard a small moan escape the lips of the older wizard. Draco could feel Remus' hands grasping him tighter as he continued to kiss and nip a trail down the tanned, bare shoulders.

Remus was lost in the moment as Draco's mouth worked along the line of his body. Somehow in the midst of his ministrations Draco had laid Remus down and was now working at the buttons on Remus' slacks. Remus grabbed Draco's hands and stilled them. "We shouldn't do this."

Draco looked down into the haunted depths of his mentor's eyes. They were sorrowful, and lonely. "Why shouldn't we?" He wanted to meet Remus' beautiful eyes, but they stared behind him intently as if he were looking at some long forgotten memory. "Is it Sirius?" Draco could see the color coming to Remus' cheeks and knew he had guessed right. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Remus' mouth. "It's just for tonight."

Remus let go of the younger wizard's hands.

Author's Note: I know many of you have asked for longer chapters and I do try. But most of my chapters, especially this one as you can see cut off the more..ahem...interesting parts. I do this because I'm not good at writing those particular events and when I try it ruins the story. So, I leave you with shorter chapters and your imaginations. Thank you all for sticking with my prompts challenge and all the comments.


End file.
